Ellie Salvatore
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. '''Ellie Salvatore is a protagonist and one of the leading females in the The Vampire Diaries. She is a 162-year-old vampire with a special talent of seeing into the future. She inherited this gift of premonitions from her mother, as did her mother inherit them from her mother, and so on. Ellie was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and currently resides at the Salvatore Boarding House. She is the youngest child and only daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore and his late unnamed wife. She has two older brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, whom are also vampires. Ellie has a close bond with both her brothers, despite the bickering that occasionally breaks out among Damon and Stefan. She is currently in a relationship with Jeremy Gilbert. After many years away, Ellie returned to her own hometown of Mystic Falls with Stefan to visit her nephew Zach. On May 23 2009, Ellie had a vision of what she believed to be Katherine Pierce driving off the Wickery Bridge and drowning. She told Stefan of her vision, and he raced to the sight of the intending crash. When Stefan got there, he saw that it was not Katherine, as Ellie had thought it to be, but rather her doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. When Ellie found out that Elena was not Katherine, she was initially shocked and suspicious about Elena's shocking physical resemblance to the woman that ruined her family. Nonetheless, Ellie was quick to see that Elena was nothing like Katherine and, after receiving a few positive visions of she and Stefan being together, Ellie was very eager to meet Elena and become friends with her. Knowing that her overly excited persona would frighten Elena, Stefan told Ellie to keep her distance until he got to know her. Both Stefan and Ellie then enrolled at Mystic Falls High School. Since then, Ellie's life had been fraught with change and complications: from trying to bring her family back together to falling in love with a human (Jeremy Gilbert); from realizing the true burden of possessing such a powerful talent to protect those she loves from forces that threaten them. She is currently helping Elena with her new found vampirism, whilst coping with the death of Jeremy Gilbert. Ellie is a member of the Salvatore Family. Biography Early Life Ellie Nadine Salvatore was born on the 25th of November in Mystic Falls in 1849 to Giuseppe Salvatore and his wife. She is the youngest of the Salvatore siblings, with a nearly eight year difference between herself and Damon. The birth of Stefan weakened Ellie's mother and so when she fell pregnant again, this time with Ellie, she tragically passed away during childbirth. Ellie's mother had a special ability to see things before they happened, a gift more commonly known as premonitions. She inherited that gift from her mother, as did her mother inherit it from her mother and so on. With the gift being passed down onto Ellie, she became seventh generation of women in her family to receive the gift of foresight. The gift only passed from mother to daughter, and Giuseppe never knew of his late wife's gift. It was said that Ellie's mother had a vision of her own death weeks before it happened. She also foresaw the birth of both Damon and Stefan, before she had knowledge that she was with child. Ellie became exceptionally close to both of her brothers. She always looked up to them and was constantly trying to be apart of their games. Both Damon and Stefan were noted to be exceptionally protective over Ellie, and both were said to love Ellie unconditionally, but it was Damon who treasured Ellie close to his heart. He had been the closest to their mother, and therefore had the most memories of her. He took her passing hard, and although Ellie was technically the cause of her death, Damon couldn't bring himself to hate his sister. He decided to see it as a gift. He lost someone dear to him only to be then given someone as equally as special. From an early age, Ellie began experiencing strange and repetitive dreams. The dreams were so vivid, and usually didn't make any sense. The more she tried to ignore and suppress them, the more they intensified. Initially mistaking them for nightmares at first, Ellie would normally wake up in the middle of the night - scared - and would crawl into Damon's room to spend the rest of night in his arms. Soon the dreams became so realistic that Ellie couldn't tell whether she was awake or asleep. Using her talent for drawing and sketching, Ellie soon began to draw her dreams. Her drawings would look just as realistic as they had when she first saw the dream in her head. One of the dreams involved Ellie climbing a tree and falling down, and no more than a week later, Ellie climbed a tree and fell. She did not fall a great distance but did manage to break a small bone in her leg. Not long after, many of the previous dreams that Ellie had dreamt about all started coming true. It was these turn of events that caused Ellie to believe that her dreams were actually visions of the future. She didn't tell anyone about the dreams, not even her own father or brothers. She wasn't too sure how they would react, and was frightened for being labelled a witch. Eventually the dreams that Ellie experienced became so real that she started to experience them during the day. She eventually gathered the strength to confront her father about her strange dreams, convinced that what she was seeing were visions of the future. Completely unaware that his late wife possessed the same gift, Giuseppe simply brushed it aside and told Ellie to not speak a word of it to anyone. Ellie, feeling betrayed by her father, went on to tell her brothers about the visions she believed to be having. She told Damon and Stefan individually, as she had been afraid of what their reaction might have been. Although both Stefan and Damon were initially shocked and didn't believe Ellie at first, it actually brought the Salvatore siblings much closer than they were before. With her gift in the open with her brothers, Ellie embraced her visions much more than she had so before. She would often use her visions to cheat in games she played with her brothers, much to the annoyance of both Damon and Stefan. ''1864'' Shortly after Ellie turned 16 in 1864, she received a vision of a young beautiful woman with olive skin and brown ringlets coming to her house. No little than a month later, Ellie watched as a carriage arrived at her house and the same woman from her vision stepped out, a woman she came to learn was Katherine Pierce. Damon, who had joined the Confederate Army at some point, came back home shortly after Katherine's arrival when he was on leave. When Damon returned home, he spoiled Ellie by buying her a rather expensive apollo necklace to make up for his absence. The arrival of Katherine quickly turned into a development of deep infatuation for Stefan and Damon, both of whom had fallen for the stunning woman. Ellie noticed this easily as Katherine continued to play both Stefan and Damon, secretly planning to change them into vampires herself. Ellie had a strong sense that something was off about Katherine, but nonetheless, she remained acting polite around Katherine, and was often asked to accompany her on her walks. Unknown to Ellie, Katherine had discovered about Ellie's gift of premonitions through Emily. The fact that Ellie was a human, a child no less, who could see into the future intrigued Katherine greatly. She then compelled Ellie to drink her blood, but not before compelling Stefan to tell her what he knew about Ellie's visions. Katherine had originally only intended to turn Damon and Stefan into vampires, to spend eternity with them, however when she learnt of Ellie's gift, she decided to turn Ellie as well. Katherine had hoped that with Ellie's gift, she would always be one step ahead of Klaus. Ellie attended the first Founders Party in 1864. She entertained guest by playing numerous songs on the piano. Her talent for music was applaud by the town guest. Ellie also danced with Damon and spent most of the night dancing on his feet after she claimed that he stood on her foot. Stefan also went to the Founders Party, accompanied with Katherine. A few weeks after Katherine's arrival, Ellie started to have alarming nightmares of both her brothers being shot and killed. She tried to ignore them as best as she could, as she didn't want to believe that this was a future even just waiting to happen, but just like with the rest of her visions, the more she tried to ignore them, the more potent they were. She became almost frantic for her brother's life, and became worried sick when they with Katherine, and no where to be found. As the days went on, and Damon's return to the confederate army was looming closer and closer, Ellie began to suspect that if Damon went back to the war, that he would surely die. Her fear consumed her and unable to hide it anymore, Ellie confronted Damon one night and begged him not to go back to the war. Damon, who believed that this was all just due to the stress of the war, comforted Ellie and promised her that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he was never going to leave her. When Giuseppe learnt of Katherine being a vampire, she was tricked into drinking from Stefan, whom had been drugged with vervain, and was then caught by the counsel members. That same night, Ellie received a violent vision of both of her brothers being shot dead in cold blood. The vision was so violent that it caused Ellie a nosebleed. Unfortunately, the incident of Stefan and Damon getting shot had occurred at the exact moment when Ellie had her vision. Because she was unaware that her vision took place at the exact time she got her, Ellie assumed that it was a future event. The next day when Ellie tried to find her brothers, she couldn't find them anywhere. She confronted her father on the whereabouts of Stefan and Damon but her questions were ignored. It wasn't until late that night, that Ellie decided to tell her father about her vision of Damon and Stefan being shot. She knew that Giuseppe had warned her to not speak a word of it to anyone, but she also couldn't let her brothers die. When Ellie visited her father's study, she came across the startling sight of her father bleeding heavily on the floor with a stranger hovering over him and blood dripping from his chin; a stranger she came to discover was Stefan Salvatore. Struck with fear, Ellie darted out of the room and tried to escape. She could hear the voice of Stefan calling her name, pleading her to come back, but she didn't stop. Ellie ran down the staircase in a frantic mess and accidentally missed a step, causing her to take a violent tumble down the staircase which killed her instantly when her head hit the corner of one of the steps. Ellie woke up the following morning, and was greeted by Emily (a witch) who gave Ellie a ring and told her that it would protect her from the sun and that she was to never take it off. Emily told everything to Ellie about how Katherine was a vampire, that she had compelled Ellie to drink her blood and that now Ellie herself was in the transition of becoming a vampire. Emily explained that to Ellie that she needed to drink human blood to complete the transition or she would die. Later that day, Emily reunited Ellie with Damon, who had not yet turned himself. The two embraced one another, and Ellie was overcome with joy that Damon was not dead. Later that night, Stefan came to join him. He was startled by Ellie's appearance, having seen her die right in front of him, but she explained that Katherine had been feeding her vampire blood as well. Both Damon and Ellie fed on the innocent woman that Stefan had brought with him, which turned them both into vampires. Weeks after the Salvatore siblings were turned, Stefan started to kill members of the Founding Families for what they did to Katherine. Ellie taught herself how to hunt humans, and only hunted when she desperately needed to. She had never been one to hurt people, and having to kill in order to survive pained Ellie greatly. She was the first to adapt her blood thirst and control out of her brothers. Damon also managed to control his blood lust, unlike Stefan who was unable to control his thirst. It was mentioned that Stefan drank the blood because he couldn't stand what he did to Damon, Ellie and his father. But mostly, Stefan felt guilt for being the reason why Katherine compelled Ellie to drink her blood (he was the one who told Katherine about Ellie's visions) and for causing Ellie to die and become a vampire. Because of Stefan's reckless behavior, Damon threatened Stefan by stating that he was leaving town with Ellie. Terrified of loosing not only his brother, but his sister as well, Stefan pleaded Damon to stay, begging him not to take Ellie away from him and that he'd promise he would try better for her. Damon ignored Stefan's protests and left with Ellie a week later. Over the years, as Stefan seeked helped by a vampire called Lexi, Damon and Ellie accompanied each other as they traveled from town to town, rarely staying in the one place for more than a few months before leaving. As the years went by, Ellie slowly gained more control over her visions. She soon learnt that she could call on a vision with control, and used this to her advantage whenever she pleased. When Damon became dark towards Stefan, partly because he believed that it was Stefan's fault that Katherine was dead, Ellie left Damon and returned to live with Stefan. After finding out that Stefan had learnt to adapt with surviving on the blood of animals, Ellie also attempted to give this lifestyle a try. She managed to stick to the unusual diet for a number of weeks but often fed on human blood here and there to satisfy her craving. The relationship with Damon and Ellie faded over time. He became cold, arrogant, and spent the majority of his time killing whoever he pleased while tormenting Stefan for the death of Katherine Pierce. Ellie used her visions to keep tabs on Damon, checking for any signs of his return. Ellie, alongside Stefan, would often return to Mystic Falls once every couple of years, visiting the Salvatore Boarding House. During their visits, Ellie would pose as the niece to Zach Salvatore to residents in Mystic Falls, though when alone, Zach would refer to Ellie as "Aunt Ellie." ''1922'' Ellie was known to follow Stefan during his "ripper stage" to keep an eye on him, and clean up any mess that he left behind in order to keep him safe. In 1922, she followed Stefan to Chicago, and it was there that he caught the eye of a beautiful blonde, Rebekah. She initially resisted his interest, but they soon became romantically involved. Stefan eventually met Rebekah's older half-brother, Nik. At first, Nik disliked Stefan because of his relationship with Rebekah. As time went on, however, they bonded over their similar family histories, as well as Stefan's penchant for petty cruelty toward humans, and became best friends who enjoyed each other's company immensely. The three of them frequently partied together at the speak easy, enjoying booze, blood and dancing all night long. Without thinking and completely unaware of who Klaus truly was at the time, Stefan begins to boasts to Klaus about his sister, Ellie, and her premonitions. Never coming across such a vampire with a rare talent, this intrigues Klaus greatly. He takes a strong liking to her, while Ellie develops the exact opposite. He tests her gift by bringing random objects hidden in his hands, and asks her what they are. When it was made clear just how powerful her visions were, Klaus begins to believe that her gift would be of use to him. Sometime during Stefan and Ellie's stay in Chicago, Klaus witnesses Ellie receiving a vision. She claims that a man will show up soon and start shooting wooden bullets all over the place. Moments later, Ellie's vision comes true and a vampire called Mikael shows up and starts shooting the place in an attempt to kill Klaus. In order to keep Ellie and Stefan safe, Klaus then compels the two Salvatore siblings to forget him until he says otherwise. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Ellie Salvatore/Season 1|Season One Ellie Salvatore/Season 2|Season Two Ellie Salvatore/Season 3|Season Three Ellie Salvatore/Season 4|Season Four Ellie Salvatore/Season 5|Season Five Appearances Trivia *Ellie is the seventh generation of women in her family to possess the gift of foresight. *She is the only known vampire in the series to possess a supernatural talent. *Ellie was born on Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls. *While it has not been clear who or what her mother looks like, it has been said on a few occasions that Ellie looks similar, if not exactly, like her mother. *Sophia Bush, who portrays Ellie Salvatore, is close friends with Ian Somerhalder, who portrays her on-screen brother, Damon Salvatore . *Because of her rare gift of premonitions, Ellie is greatly prized by Klaus, who believes that her talent of seeing future events before they happen would be of extreme use to him. *Ellie longs to be human, yet when Damon gives her the cure in Graduation she gives it back to him. This suggest that while Ellie longs to be human, she is afraid of parting with her family (Damon and Stefan). *Like Stefan, Ellie survives on a diet of animal blood. However, she has slowly turned to only drinking human blood from human blood bags, as she dislikes hurting innocent people. *Both Jeremy and Ellie are the only two people that understand what it's like to live in a world seeing things that no one else can see: Jeremy can see ghosts and Ellie can see into the future. * During The End of The Affair, Ellie's name can be seen on the list of names written on the wall of Stefan's old Chicago apartment. Although Ellie did not stay dead like the rest of the victims names, it is thought that the reason why Stefan put Ellie's name on the list was because he felt a considerable amount of guilt for "killing" Ellie and starting her transition into a vampire. Tropes *Ellie is called a Seer due to her psychic ability. ** Because of her constant knowledge about the future, she is considered to be an Omniscient. *As as young child, Ellie was said to be a Cheerful Child.